Bout of the Century
Plot It is November 1886 and the fallen angel, Ultimatis, formerly known as Adeodatus, Prince of Heaven, embittered and infuriated over not only his sister, the current Queen, Hypatia, with whom he is currently at war, being chosen to rule her domain over him, but also over being banished from behind the pearly gates as a punishment from her for attempting to usurp her, is planning to bring chaos and misfortune throughout the world. This has led to the emergence of non-human creatures, known as "Supernaturals," roaming the Earth, some more benevolent than others. Fortunately, humans from all over the world and all walks of life are setting out to defeat Ultimatis and maintain the balance of the world; however, there are some Supernaturals, most of which seek their own personal goals, who wish to face and defeat the banished Prince of Heaven as well. Gameplay and Features Bout of the Century will not only have a 3D gameplay format, similar to what you see in games like Tekken, Soul Calibur, Virtua Fighter, or Dead or Alive, complete with 8-way run, but also feature the ability to Meter-Burn special moves. The Arcade Mode ladder will consist of seven CPU battles, a Rival Battle, in which your chosen character fights their rival, that takes place inside at the pearly gates of Heaven, and two final fights, one against the sub-boss, Hypatia, in the clouds, and the final boss, who is, of course, Ultimatis, in a corrupted version of Hypatia's stage! So, that's 10 Arcade Mode battles total. Unlike Bellum Bestiae and Prison Riot before it, Bout of the Century will have a "T" rating, meaning no fatalities, excessive profanities, excessively provocative outfits, or anything else that would be better suited for an "M"-rated game. The "super moves" in Bout of the Century are called "Greatest Attacks." They start up in the same fashion as the Critical Edges in Soul Calibur V, in which we briefly cut to a knees- or waist-up shot of the character starting to perform it, declaring a special line as they do so, and are as epic and over-the-top in nature as the Super Moves in the Injustice series and require that all three bars of your super meter be full to perform. Each one is executed by inputting the double quarter-circle-forward command and pressing the lower face buttons at the same time. The game will run in Unreal Engine 4, to give it a very realistic look, from the stages to the character models. With the exception of the game intro, Greatest Attack sequences, character prologues and endings, and credits, which will have half the frame rate, I envision Bout of the Century to run at 60fps. The Training Mode stage is a fencing room in a posh mansion somewhere in Europe (you can fight in a different stage in Training Mode if you wish!). Rosters Playable * Alexei Koshkov * Armando Rivera * Douglas Edwards * Jonathan Murdoch * Junichiro Takahashi * Koa * Madame Madellaine * Mustafa Hakim * Rattlesnake Jack * Shani Threefeather * The Amazing Giuseppe * Vasilica Rădulescu Hidden * Gurjeet Ali Shankar * Laurette Beauregard Bosses * Hypatia (Sub-Boss) * Ultimatis (Final Boss) Pre-Order * Idainawaru DLC * Adam Königsmann II * Bogusław Nowakowski * Jodiana * Makemba * Rin Takahashi * Teth-Ra Notes * For the first time in MGW Productions history, there will be win quotes, three generic and one mirror match per character. * As another MGW first, the game will have cinematic endings, unlike the pictures-and-text ones Bellum Bestiae and Prison Riot had. * The song that plays pre-credits roll, where short animations of all the characters, who are depicted in full-body, are shown in their home stages, with the names of their voice actors/actresses, accompanied by sepia portraits of said actors/actresses, and also, during the credits, is "The Gladiator March," by John Philip Sousa, making it the first pre-credits and mid-credits song in any MGW Productions game to not have any lyrics at all. Category:Games